


Number One Pick

by softwarediscs



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 08:50:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15482118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softwarediscs/pseuds/softwarediscs
Summary: Oneshot/egobang. Dan gets hit with a question he thought he would never hear.





	Number One Pick

Danny stood there in shock. He hadn't expected this. The words felt like cold air, freezing him in place; he had no idea what to say back.  
"Well? Do you?" He kept staring, waiting for some kind of response.  
Danny felt goosebumps all over. He wanted so badly to confess, to tell him how badly he wanted to kiss his rough lips, to hold his sweaty hands, to know he loved him too. "Well.. um.." He mumbled, hoping his face wasn't bright red.  
Arin looked anxious. He had suspected for a couple of weeks now something odd was going on with Dan. He was always red-faced around him now and laughed more at his jokes than usual. He overheard Matt and Dan talking once, something about a boy, which surprised Arin. He didn't think Danny was gay. Bi? Something other than straight, anyways.  
"I think. I think you're okay," Danny let out. "I'm not gay or anything, dude." He felt shame. He wanted to kick himself for it. Danny knew he should've said something right then and there to Arin while he had the chance, instead of holding it in forever.  
Arin laughed a little, trying to break the awkwardness in the air. "Of course not bro, me either. I was just jokin' around." He looked away from Dan, a grin on his face. "But like, if you were gay or something, would you like me?"  
Danny grinned. "Of course. You'd be my number one pick."


End file.
